Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A number of scientific methods have been developed in the medical field to evaluate physiological conditions of a person by detecting and/or measuring one or more analytes in a person's blood or other environment. The one or more analytes could be any analytes that, when present in or absent from the body, or present at a particular concentration or range of concentrations, may be indicative of a medical condition or health state of the person. The one or more analytes could include enzymes, reagents, hormones, proteins, cells or other molecules.